The present invention relates to a model aircraft retractable landing gear device. More particularly, the invention relates to a retractable landing gear device for a flying model aircraft.
The retractable landing gear mechanisms of flying model aircraft are generally quite heavy, very bulky and expensive in manufacture. These mechanisms thus make the model aircraft more costly to purchase and to operate.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft retractable landing gear device of simple structure.
An object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft retractable landing gear device which is light in weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft retractable landing gear device of simple structure which is inexpensive in manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft retractable landing gear device which is not bulky and which is installed with facility, convenience and rapidity in a flying model aircraft.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft retractable landing gear device of simple and inexpensive structure which operates reliably, efficiently and effectively.
Another object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft retractable landing gear device which may be used in a variety of ways as a landing gear motor actuator or device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft single cycle gear retractable landing gear device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft retractable landing gear device which is fail safe, since if it is not activated to retract the landing gear such landing gear will stay down after take off.
Another object of the invention is to provide a model aircraft retractable landing gear device which includes a gravity gear extension.